Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Aprender la lección cuesta trabajo y más cuando el tiempo se ha terminado, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar y decir lo que se piensa...
1. Capítulo I Mensajero

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Lo más importante es aprender la lección, afortunada o desafortunadamente no siempre es en el momento preciso, pero tienes que aprender...

Espero que les guste esta historia, se reciben comentarios de toda índole...

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

**Capítulo I ****Mensajero**

_Fue difícil de aceptar. Siempre creí que sería sencillo dar el paso… Di por sentadas las disculpas, olvidé agradecer, ignoré el significado de amistad y hasta hace poco me negué a pedir ayuda…_

Eran las diez de la mañana y el campeón mundial, Tyson, seguía durmiendo y soñando con un gran banquete servido en su honor. Su abuelo se acerco y sin miramiento lo despertó. Tyson no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo ante la insistencia y más cuando escuchó el motivo por que fue despertado…

– Tyson, un jovencito ha venido a buscarte, dice tener un recado para ti. –

No entendía la urgencia, así que de una manera no muy alegre atendió a la visita. En la sala se encontraba un joven de unos quince años, cabello negro y ojos color violeta, piel casi blanca y de complexión delgada.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó el joven haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Hola! – saludó Tyson, luego de un bostezo, todavía portaba la pijama.

– Disculpa el haberte despertado, – dijo el chico un poco avergonzado – pero tengo un mensaje para ti. –

– No te preocupes, de todas formas el abuelo no tardaría en levantarme. A todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió con curiosidad.

– ¡Oh! Lo siento, mi nombre es Jeremy. –

– Mucho gusto, Jeremy. Ahora que ya sé tu nombre ¿qué te trae por aquí, cuál es ese mensaje? – preguntó animado.

– Bueno… – dudó un poco – Kai se ha comunicado conmigo y me ha pedido que localice a los BladeBreackers para ayudarlo. –

Tyson no supo que decir, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta… Pocos minutos después lanzó una carcajada, eso debía ser una broma. Jeremy no se inmutó, no entendía qué era lo gracioso…

– Discúlpame, Jeremy, – mientras trataba de calmar su risa – pero… –aclaró su garganta – … Que kai nos pida ayuda es imposible, mejor dime ¿quién te ha enviado para esta broma?... De seguro fue Max, siempre con su sentido del humor… –

– No lo entiendo, – interrumpió con cierto desconcierto – ¿qué te hace pensar que esto es una broma? –

Jeremy estaba por demás serio, un poco incrédulo por las carcajadas que el campeón mundial había esbozad. Tyson apartó su sonrisa, 'el chico no estaba bromeando o era un excelente actor' fue lo que pensó.

– Bueno, – se escuchaba nerviosos – es que si es cierto que Kai te ha enviado, que dudo mucho que sea el caso, sería para cualquier cosa menos para pedir ayuda – lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa ante la seriedad del chico.

– No estoy bromeando. Kai se ha comunicado para pedirles su ayuda. –

Tyson guardó silencio unos minutos, eso era sin lugar a dudas una cosa curiosa. Jeremy, por otro lado, esperó pacientemente a que Tyson reaccionara…

– ¿De dónde conoces a Kai? – soltó con aire de sospecha.

– Soy amigo de Kai, nos conocimos hace poco – respondió.

Jeremy era un chico bastante serio y no parecía del tipo que se prestara para una broma, sin embargo Tyson lo examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada…

– Suponiendo que sí eres amigo de Kai, lo cual dudo también, ¿qué mensaje tienes que darnos? – parecía un poco molesto.

A decir verdad la última respuesta de Jeremy hizo que Tyson sintiera cierta molestia, el porqué era muy sencillo. Kai no era un chico amable y sociable como el resto del equipo, un chico frío que prefería guardar la distancia, permanecer en silencio y evaluar las situaciones y, al parecer de Tyson, Kai era una persona que no necesitaba de intermediarios para dar un anuncio, reclamar algo, gritar por histeria o desesperación, aunque para pedir ayuda no estaba muy seguro. Kai nunca había pedido ayuda antes, al menos no a ellos. El hecho de que alguien llegara y se presentara como amigo del chico ruso no era para nada de su agrado, ya que ni a ellos mismos les había dado ese título, al menos no de manera verbal. Y si en realidad Kai necesitaba ayuda ¿por qué no pedirla directamente?

– El mensaje debo comunicarlo a todos, no sólo a ti, por lo que esperaré a los demás miembros del equipo. –

Su respuesta hizo sospechar aún más a Tyson, ¿por qué únicamente debía comunicarlo hasta estar los demás reunidos?

– Esto es muy raro – siseó el chico de gorra.

– Por favor – clamó el chico – necesito comunicarles esto lo antes posible, no hay mucho tiempo – su voz sonó angustiosa al final.

– ¿Qué prisa tienes? –

– Es que es urgente, no puedo esperar mucho tiempo, en verdad necesito hablar con tu equipo lo antes posible. – Jeremy tenía prisa, una no muy buena señal.

Luego de de insistir sin respuesta a algo más de información, decidió llamar al resto del equipo. Jeremy esperó sentado cerca del estanque, admiraba el agua y a los peces que allí nadaban.

Primero se comunicó con Ray. El chino se encontraba viviendo en Japón desde hacía unos meses, el Sr. Dickenson consiguió una beca para que el chico estudiara allí, aceptó gustoso al saber que tendría más tiempo para practicar con sus amigos. Dijo que llegaría luego de una hora, pues estaba finalizando una tarea, a pesar de que tenían vacaciones cortas, Ray decidió inscribirse a un curso intensivo para mejorar sus notas en matemáticas.

Luego tocó el turno de hablar con Max. Se encontraba cuidando la tienda de su padre, el Sr. Mizuhara había salido desde temprano, según dijo, y llegaría en cualquier momento y cuando eso pasara llegaría al dojo.

Kenny dijo que no tenía inconvenientes y que saldría para allá en esos momentos.

En lo que esperaban al resto del equipo, Tyson se cambió y luego invitó a desayunar a Jeremy. Un poco avergonzado por la oferta, acepto, a decir verdad tuvo que despertarse muy temprano para cumplir esta encomienda. Kenny había llegado pronto y acompañó a los chicos en su desayuno y, aunque sintió curiosidad por saber quién era el joven, Tyson sólo lo presentó sin más detalles que su nombre. Media hora después se sumó Max, de igual manera que a Kenny le fue presentado el mensajero. Por último Ray arribó. Se sentaron en círculo en medio del dojo. Jeremy pudo escuchar algunos murmullos acerca de él y el motivo por el que estaba allí, fue entonces cuando se decidió a hablar….

– Hola a todos, mi nombre es Jeremy Truklanslov. Sé que deben estar preguntándose el porqué de mi presencia, verán, – continuó al ver que asentaban ante sus palabras – Kai me ha pedido que hable con ustedes para que lo ayuden a resolver un problema que tiene. –

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a mirarlo inquisidoramente.

– Se que tal vez no confían en mí, pero les pido que me den una oportunidad de ser el medio de enlace entre ustedes y Kai – agregó al no escuchar nada.

Recibió nuevamente miradas extrañadas, ya se acostumbraría…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Ray luego de dudar para intervenir.

– En estos momentos deben estar buscando a Kai, pero él no aparecerá. –


	2. Capítulo II Recuerdo para Confiar

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas…

Si pudiera cambiar el pasado no aprendería de mis errores, viviría en un mundo de fantasía...

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo II Recuerdo para Confiar**

– _En estos momentos deben estar buscando a Kai, pero él no aparecerá. – _

Un sobresalto en todos no se hizo esperar.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –Max fue quien pudo articular algo.

– Kai necesita arreglar algunos problemas con su abuelo antes de hablar con ustedes directamente, sin embargo para arreglar esos problemas necesita de su ayuda. – fue lo que dio por respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué no viene y nos lo dice él? ¿Por qué se oculta? ¿Dónde está? – exigió Tyson por respuestas.

– Kai no puede presentarse por el momento, llegado el tiempo sabrán porqué; y respecto a dónde está, tampoco lo puedo decir, es parte de su encomienda. –

– ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir eso? – Tyson de nuevo.

– Es un asunto muy delicado y antes de continuar con el mensaje, necesito saber si lo ayudaran. –

– Kai es nuestro amigo y si necesita ayuda no dudaremos en hacerlo, pero… –Tyson.

–… Pero no podemos confiar en alguien que llega diciendo tener mensajes de Kai, no es el tipo de chico que usa intermediarios. – continuó Ray al ver que su amigo no hallaba las palabras correctas.

– En eso tienes razón, Ray, – habló al fin Kenny – Kai no se anda con rodeos, aunque sabemos que es muy orgulloso, talvez le da pena pedirnos un favor. – razonó.

– Sé qué les es difícil confiar en mí, el propio Kai me lo advirtió, así que para probar que soy confiable me ha contado algo que sólo Tyson y él sabían. – todos lo miraron fijamente mientras sus pupilas se contraían – Espero que, al igual que Kai, guardes este recuerdo, le costó mucho contármelo. –

– ¡Dilo ya! – se exasperó Tyson poniéndose de pie.

Ray lo volvió a sentar sin decir una palabra, una mano sobre el hombro fue suficiente. ¿Qué era eso?…

– Fue luego del último torneo, Kai se disculpó contigo por haberte abandonado en pleno torneo, habló contigo un poco de lo que sentía respecto a la batalla que tuvieron y finalmente compartió lo de su madre… – Tyson no podía creerlo.

– ¡Basta! – gritó para detener el relato, sus lágrimas brotaron de esas orbes color marrón. – No sigas, yo te creo, pero por favor, no se los digas. – pidió casi en súplica.

– Sé que fue muy doloroso para ti saberlo, así como fue para él decírtelo, pero es necesario, así me lo pidió. – bajó un poco la mirada Jeremy.

– ¿De qué habla, Tyson? –

– Nada, sólo es algo muy duro para Kai, no preguntes. – respondió escondiendo su mirada tras el flequillo.

– No es momento de guardar secretos, hay algo muy raro en todo esto y merecemos saber qué es lo que está pasando, Tyson. – reclamó Ray.

– Si no lo cuentas tú, lo contaré yo, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – Jeremy parecía inquieto.

– Por favor, Kai no pudo haberte dicho eso, ¿cierto? Digo, nadie más lo sabía, ni siquiera su abuelo… –

– Pasó unas semanas después de que el torneo contra BEGA terminó… – inició Jeremy al ver que Tyson no lo haría. – Tyson se encontraba muy abatido por el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, Ray había viajado a su pueblo para arreglar las cosas no dejar pendientes en China; Max tomaba un merecido descanso en Estados Unidos; y Kenny se encontraba respaldando los datos que había acumulado desde el inicio del equipo; Kai no había dejado el dojo todavía, su abuelo estaba furioso con él y no quiso volver, no hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, pero eso no lo sabía nadie más que él. Notó el bajo ánimo y pensó en alguna forma de sacarlo de ese estado, porque le recordaba algo no muy grato, así que decidió retarlo a una batalla, creyó que eso funcionaría, mas no fue así. Tyson comenzó a llorar y Kai no supo qué hacer, Tyson necesitaba un hombro donde llorar. Kai nunca fue una persona que demostrara mucho su preocupación, pero entendía bien a Tyson. Decidió no retirarse y esperar a que pasara ese mal rato….

Algo en él se rompió y comenzó a hablar al viento…

– Tenía cinco años cuando mamá murió. Mi abuelo no me permitió acercarme a darle el último adiós. Luego de que la enterraran mi abuelo me encerró en la abadía, no supe más del mundo exterior. Pasaron unos días y mi estado era como el de un vegetal, no había nadie a mi alrededor. Días lluviosos y fríos en Rusia. Tala fue el primero en acercarse a mí y brindarme su amistad en medio de ese infierno. Comencé a entender, a mi corta edad, cómo funcionaba ese mundo oscuro y decidí huir… Hice todo lo posible por no ser detectado bajo las cámaras de seguridad, todo parecía funcionar. Logré salir por el ala este, había un pequeño pasadizo que me costó identificar días atrás, con un poco de esfuerzo pude deslizarme a través de él. Afuera llovía. Entrenábamos en la parte subterránea del lugar. Hacía mucho frío y más que lluvia parecía lluvia de agujas heladas, el agua comenzaba a congelarse por el frío convirtiendo la lluvia en agua-nieve. Una vez con un pie fuera de la abadía lo único que me quedaba era correr. Mis piernas se esforzaron a más no poder. No sabía a dónde ir. Corrí sin rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba era no mirar atrás. Pasaron algunas horas y mi cuerpo ya no lo soportó más, estaba entumiéndose, mis mejillas ya estaban amoratadas… Lloré por un abrazo, pedí una caricia, algo que sólo mi madre podría darme, y así fue. Reconocí parte del lugar en donde estaba y tomé una calle a la izquierda. Caminé varias cuadras hasta llegar a las orillas de Moscú, allí estaría. El cementerio estaba cerrado, así que tuve que brincar las rejas de la entrada. Me ayudó mi inconsciencia acerca del peligro y el dolor viviente en el corazón. No había ningún vigilante, algo raro para un cementerio de esa categoría. Recordaba vagamente dónde la habían enterrado… Caminé entre las tumbas hasta que di con ella, aún tenía el ramo de rosas que Voltaire me dio, rosas blancas marchitas. Me senté a un lado y abracé mi débil cuerpo… Tenía miedo y sentía frío, comencé a llorar. Tenía sólo cinco años y ya deseaba morir… Sentí impotencia al saber que no recibiría un abrazo de mi madre de nuevo, en ese momento vi una piedra grande, considerando mi estatura, tomé la piedra entre mis manos y la arrojé hacia la lápida descargando todo mi dolor. La lápida era delgada y al parecer no tenía mucha resistencia, así que una grieta muy grande se abrió. En un momento de desesperación lancé una y otra vez la piedra hasta lograr ver el féretro dentro de la fosa. No era muy profundo, tal vez un metro y medio. Una vez más mi inconsciencia me hizo descender, había espacio para colocarme de pie a un costado de la féretro de caoba. Entre sollozos abrí esa caja infernal, esa caja que selló la oscuridad en su cuerpo. Alí estaba, se veía pálida, tal vez en tonalidades verdes y moradas. Intenté despertarla y me di cuenta de la rigidez en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su rostro, en su piel… Su cabello aún era suave, aunque parecía sin vida… Ya no podía abrazarme, así que fui yo quien la abrazó, quien besó su frente. Lloré hasta entrada la madrugada, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo fue y, abrazado a su cuerpo sin vida, me quedé dormido. Al sol me despertó. Ya sin las lágrimas que nublaran mi vista y sin la desesperación que me había llevado hasta allí pude ver que mi madre segregaba extraños líquidos de su cuerpo, algunos insectos comenzaban a entrar por sus oídos y nariz, fue escalofriante… De un saltó logre salir de allí, el miedo me embargó de nuevo, pero cierta paz se hallaba en mí: Pude abrazar a mi madre por última vez y, a pesar de sentir un cuerpo frío, sentí el calor de su espíritu embargar mi desasosiego. Salí del cementerio y caminé sin rumbo fijo, ya no sabía si quería huir, si quería morir o sí quería seguir… Llegué al centro y de allí la pesadilla se retomó, de nuevo a la abadía. Mi abuelo creyó que alguien quiso ver si mi madre había sido enterrada con joyas y como no encontró su gargantilla con un rubí la culpa fue de un ladrón sucio y vil. Yo fui castigado, pero ya no me importo. Esta es la gargantilla de mi madre, Tyson, el único recuerdo que mantengo de ella. –

Frente a la mirada atónita de Tyson luego de ese recuerdo, pudo observar la gargantilla de oro blanco, por dije un rubí hermoso. Kai la puso en manos de su amigo…

– ¿Puedes sentir su energía? – Tyson sintió un calor emanar de esa joya… – Cuando no me siento del todo bien, entonces la sostengo en mis manos y la paz vuelve a mí. – con la gargantilla sobre la palma de la mano, Kai cerró el puño de su amigo… – Hazme un favor y deja de llorar, no estás sólo después de todo… – diciendo esto en su tradicional tono de regaño se alejó del lugar.

Cuando Tyson pudo reaccionar buscó a Kai e intentó devover la gargantilla, pero Kai la rechazó. Ahora era un regalo de un amigo a otro… –

– ¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? – Tyson derrama lágrimas y su voz se quebrantaba. – Es lo más difícil de decir y tu lo has repetido sólo para cerciorarte de que confiaremos en ti y… –

– Kai deseaba que lo supieran los otros, que ahora todos compartieran uno de sus más gratos recuerdos, pudo despedirse de su madre y conservar algo que le dio fuerzas para continuar… – Jeremy se estremeció –… Yo sólo soy el mensajero… –


	3. Capítulo III Manos a la Obra 1a Parte

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas… Espero leer sus comentarios…

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo III Manos a la Obra: 1ª parte**

– _Kai deseaba que lo supieran los otros, que ahora todos compartieran uno de sus más gratos recuerdos, pudo despedirse de su madre y conservar algo que le dio fuerzas para continuar… – Jeremy se estremeció –… Yo sólo soy el mensajero… – _

Por un instante dudó en continuar, mas era necesario, Kai necesitaba su ayuda…

– ¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Jeremy, Tyson? – Max no podía creer aquello.

– Sí, Max. – respondió con su voz temblorosa. – Kai me dio la gargantilla de su madre. –

Caminó fuera del dojo, luego de unos minutos volvió. Consigo traía una pequeña caja plateada. La abrió delante de todos y extrajo un pequeño pañuelo blanco. En él estaba envuelta una gargantilla con un rubí. Extendió el pañuelo en su mano dejando a la vista la joya. Luego con mucho cuidado la pasó a los demás chicos…

– Quise regresársela, pero me dijo que no. Supongo que fue la única vez que lo vi tan triste, que por una vez sentí que era otra persona, alguien que necesitaba tanto de nosotros como nosotros de él. Su actitud siguió normal, pensé que era como un sueño, pero es la prueba de que no fue así. Sabía que era muy reservado con su vida, pero no sabía que tanto guardaba en su interior… – cerró sus ojos conteniendo un nuevo llanto.

– Ahora entiendo porqué ya no le preguntaba tantas cosas, Tyson – dijo Kenny.

– Sí, lo sé, pero eso iba a ser muy raro y Kai seguía actuando igual, lo que me hizo recordar que la vida seguía y que esa era su forma de ser, así que yo también continué con la mía. –

– Bien, ya sabemos que esto es muy real… – meditó unos segundos Ray mientras devolvía la gargantilla a Tyson. – Y ¿ahora qué? – era la primera vez que Ray parecía confundido.

– Ahora deben decirme si ayudarán a Kai – respondió Jeremy.

– Si Kai nos necesita, lo haremos – fue la respuesta de Tyson, que para esos momentos ya se había recuperado.

– Bien, ahora que sé que lo ayudarán les diré lo que sé y lo que Kai necesita de ustedes. – los demás lo miraron fijamente. – Kai se ha puesto en contacto conmigo desde hace dos días, pero no pude venir antes, primero porque tuvo que explicarme lo que pasó y lo que necesitaba, y segundo porque tuve que viajar desde Rusia para esto. –

Estas últimas palabras los alteraron.

– Tranquilos – continuó. – No quiero que se alarmen mucho, puesto que Kai necesita realmente de ustedes ahora, de lo contrario no podrá hacer nada. – los demás seguían atentos. – Como hace un rato mencioné, a Kai lo deben estar buscando en estos momentos… –

– Pero ¿por qué? – dijo Tyson abruptamente.

– Ustedes saben que Kai había viajado a Rusia por asuntos de familia, – asentaron – sin embargo cuando venía de regreso, hace dos días, el avión se vino a bajo y se estrelló en la estepa siberiana, cerca del Lago Baikal… –

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Kai está bien? ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada? – Tyson.

– Era un vuelo privado, – continuó con tranquilidad ignorando la exaltación de Tyson – viajaba con Tala, Bryan y Spencer, pero como era de suponerse Voltaire impidió que cualquier tipo de información de divulgara a los medios, así que en estos momentos están en busca de todos ellos, incluyendo a Kai. Él se comunicó conmigo ese día, necesita terminar lo que empezó y para eso los necesita a ustedes. – hubo un silencio.

– ¿Nos estás diciendo que hubo un accidente y que Voltaire y su equipo los están buscando, pero no los encuentran lo que quiere decir que escaparon del incidente y que Kai está en algún lugar pidiendo nuestra ayuda para hacer algo? – Ray.

– Así es. –contestó Jeremy.

– Y ¿por qué no sólo se comunicó con nosotros? ¿Está herido? – Kenny.

– Kai está bien ahora y no puede comunicarse directamente con ustedes, no ahora; llegado el momento adecuado lo hará. –

– Bien, esto es demasiado – Max.

– Sí, lo sé, pero y ¿qué hay de los otros, me refiero a Tala, Bryan y Spencer? – Tyson.

– Ellos aún están desaparecidos, Kai está tratando de localizarlos antes que ellos y por esto tampoco puede comunicarse. –

– Esto es demasiado extraño, – Ray – y ¿qué tiene que ver Voltaire en esto? –

– Kai me dijo que los chicos junto con él estaban reuniendo evidencia suficiente para enviarlos a la cárcel y derrocar toda esa red de corrupción que su abuelo esboza, éste se enteró y Kai sospecha que fue él quien mandó derribar el avión, es por eso que necesita de su ayuda. –

– Ya lo creo – Tyson – Si es Voltaire no puede ser nada bueno. –

– Entonces ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo? – Kenny.

– Primero ser muy discretos con esta situación, nadie debe saber que han recibido información acerca de Kai y de los otros. Luego tendremos que comenzar a reunir la evidencia que hace falta antes de que sea borrada del mapa. –

– ¿Y qué pasará con Tala y los demás? – preguntó Max.

– Kai se encargará de ellos, por ahora nosotros a la evidencia. –

– ¿Cuál es esa evidencia? ¿Para qué servirá exactamente? – Kenny

– Kai dijo que eran algunas fotografías, diarios, videos y testimonios de chicos de la abadía y… –

– ¿Qué tiene que ver la abadía aquí? – Ray.

– Como todos ustedes saben, Kai pasó gran parte de su niñez en una abadía rusa, al igual que Tala, Bryan y Spencer. En ese lugar los niños eran tratados de una manera inhumana, eran forzados a entrenamientos extenuantes, sufrían violencia física y emocional, algunos sufrían violaciones y algunos otros desaparecían, al menos eso vivieron ellos. Actualmente se piensa que eso dejó de pasar debido a lo ocurrido en el torneo en donde conocieron a Kai, sin embargo eso no ha terminado. Recientemente se encontraron con la noticia de que la abadía fue transportada a otro sitio subterráneo, en donde ya no hay ni un poco de esperanza, todo se ha tornado en desastre. Antes algunos experimentos eran hechos con ciertas reservas, cuidando un poco de los niños que finalmente no eran más que conejillos de indias, pero ahora únicamente son animales desechables que no tienen otro motivo para vivir si no tienen lo necesario. Ante esta abrumadora situación Tala Bryan, Spencer y Kai acordaron involucrarse y hace un mes, que fue cuando Kai partió a Rusia, comenzaron a reunir la evidencia necesaria para acabar de una buena vez con todo eso. Sin embargo Voltaire ha sido más astuto y ha intentado contra sus vidas, por eso se requiere discreción y mucho apoyo. –

– Todo esto suena muy grave –

– Ya sé, Ray, pero ¿por qué no acudir con nosotros desde un principio? – Tyson.

– Porque era una tarea muy arriesgada y no quería que salieran heridos, aunque no lo crean se preocupa por ustedes, además si ustedes hubieran ido en el avión probablemente no habría esperanza para los niños de la abadía. –

– Es verdad, bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿por qué no empezamos? – Max entusiasta.

– Gracias, sé que Kai está muy agradecido. –

– ¡Ni lo menciones! – sonrió Tyson – Por cierto ¿cuando se comunicará con nosotros? –

– En cuanto tenga noticias de los otros. –

– Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer primero? –


	4. Capítulo IV Manos a la Obra 2a Parte

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Espero leer más…

_En ocaciones el tiempo me apremia, pero a veces el tiempo está contra mí..._

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo IV Manos a la Obra: 2ª parte**

– _Entonces ¿qué hay que hacer primero? – _

Jeremy les explicó a los chicos que debían buscar algunas cosas en la mansión Hiwatari. La mayoría dudó en acceder a tal proposición, pero era la única manera de recaudar la información. Jeremy les explicó que la mansión en esos momentos estaba sola, puesto que Voltaire estaba en Rusia y el único que la ocupaba desde hacía unos meses era Kai, ausente por ahora.

Luego de hacer un pequeño listado de lo que debían recolectar en la mansión se pusieron en marcha. La mansión era enorme, aunque escalofriante. En ella se podía percibir la frialdad de una vida trascurrida en medio de un vacío infernal. Se pararon frente a un enorme portón de madera que daba hacia la acera. Miraron las cámaras de seguridad desde un punto seguro y allí dudaron…

– No podremos entrar. Hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes, es una mansión enorme, debe haber un séquito de seguridad allí dentro. – dijo Tyson.

– No se preocupen, lo único que tenemos que hacer es quitar el sistema de seguridad. La mansión está totalmente deshabitada. – pronunció Jeremy seguro de sus palabras.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Ray.

– Sí, observen… –

Ante las miradas atónitas de los chicos, Jeremy caminó hasta pararse enfrente del portón, caminó un poco a su derecha y justo donde estaba el intercomunicador comenzó a digitar los botones…

– No sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Jeremy nos oculta algo. – susurró Ray a sus compañeros.

– ¿De qué hablas, Ray? – Kenny.

– Sólo mírenlo. – apuntó con la pura mirada. – ¿Cómo es que sabe el código de seguridad de la casa? –

– De seguro Kai también se lo dijo. – respondió Max un poco inquieto por el presentimiento de su amigo.

– No estoy muy seguro… – entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

– ¡Cálmate, Ray! – pidió Tyson, quien ahora se veían más conciliador que nunca. – Estoy seguro de que se lo ha dicho, si Kai confía en Jeremy, nosotros también deberíamos confiar en él… –

– Pero ¿quién nos asegura que fue Kai quien le dijo todo eso? – Ray.

– ¿Quién más sabría lo de la gargantilla? – preguntó Tyson para reafirmar su punto.

En ese momento apareció Jeremy con una sonrisa…

– ¡Listo! Ahora podremos entrar sin ningún problema. –

– ¿Cómo averiguaste el código de seguridad del sistema? – inquirió Kanny para intentar dar sosiego a las dudas que mermaban las mentes de sus amigos.

– Kai me explicó cómo funcionaba el sistema de seguridad. Me dijo exactamente qué hacer. – volvió a sonreír.

Ray intentó desviar su mirada de desconfianza y lo logró puesto que Jeremy ni siquiera se percató de su entrecejo fruncido…

– Entonces en tiempo de entrar. – Max.

Caminaron con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque sus nervios se apoderaban a cada paso. Jamás habían visitado a Kai en esa mansión, de hecho hasta hacía poco supieron su ubicación, y ahora entrar para husmear… Jeremy iba al frente a paso firme. Tecleó una vez más un código y el portón se abrió. Una vez dentro pudieron ver el enorme espacio que ocupaba aquella mansión. Calcularon que al menos tendrían que caminar cinco minutos para acercarse a la entrada principal si apresuraban el paso, así lo hicieron. Un camino sombreado por árboles de cerezo, jacarandas y pinos deleitaban sus vistas. Pasto en el jardín daba un toque sofisticado y lleno de vida. Flores de todo tipo adornaban las jardineras de las orillas y del centro. El camino a recorrer era en adoquín rosado. Llegaron hasta la entrada cuando sorpresivamente apareció un feroz canino. Su figura galga negra con café, patas firmemente plantadas, afilados dientes, ojos negros, orejas alertas y un gruñido advirtió el peligro. Los chicos voltearon enseguida. Temblaron ante la figura imponente de ese Doberman. Sigilosamente se acercó provocando que los intrusos retrocedieran un paso, el can bajó su cabeza con un semblante más amenazador ante la acción de los chicos. Querían correr y no saber nada del guardián de la casa. Sus mentes galoparon a todo lo que daba intentando buscar una solución a este infortunio hasta que…

– ¿Ares? – soltó Jeremy.

Voltearon a verlo, incluso el guardián movió una oreja en señal de reconocer su nombre…

– Tú debes ser Ares. – se acercó cuidando sus pasos.

El aludido no quitó su guardia, sin embargo comenzó a retroceder…

– ¿Conoces al perro? – inquirió Kenny con voz temblorosa mientras se escudaba tras Ray.

– No, pero Kai me lo ha dicho. – se acercó y se inclinó hasta quedar de frente al perro. – Me ha enviado Kai, Ares, estoy seguro de que no nos harás daño. – y diciendo esto Ares quitó toda expresión de ataque y comenzó a mover el pedazo de rabo que le quedaba.

Jeremy no lo acarició, pero el perro parecía regocijarse como si lo hubiera hecho. Ray no pudo evitar dudar más… Esto definitivamente no era normal.

– Vamos, tenemos que continuar. – dijo seriamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ares lo siguió a un metro de distancia, parecía bastante feliz. Los chicos lo miraron y lo siguieron en automático. Kenny seguía escondiéndose tras Ray y Max, mientras que demás conservaron su serenidad. Una vez más la puerta principal era grande y de madera. Una vez que la abrieron y dejaron atrás a Ares caminaron por el pasillo oscurecido hasta topar con la entrada a la sala y las escaleras. Era enorme y fabulosa. Una chimenea y una pintura enorme de Voltaire sobre ella daban la primera vista en la sala. Observaron con detenimiento estudiando cada rincón; enorme ventanal hacia el jardín, cortinas aterciopeladas rojizas, una sala color beige, una mesa de centro, cuatros de paisajes y algunos adornos la hacían ver muy lujosa y sobria al mismo tiempo. Jeremy no se detuvo para fijarse en detalles y siguió su camino hasta las escaleras… Eran de madera también. Eran totalmente anchas, tal vez tres metros. Por cada escalón un ligero rechinido reproducía… Sus oídos alertaban a cualquier sonido, la piel de cada uno se erizaba ante la más mínima brisa, todos estaban a la expectativa de ser descubiertos. Jeremy siguió con sus pasos firmes, por algunos momentos parecía tener la determinación de Kai… Llegaron a la segunda planta. Un pasillo alumbrado apenas por unas arañas en el techo lo dejaban entre ver tenebroso por la escasa luz que daban. Puertas a la derecha y a la izquierda, unas diez puertas al menos alcanzaron a contar en un vistazo… Jeremy continuó hasta llegar a la séptima de la derecha…

– Esta debe ser su habitación. Aquí encontraremos gran parte de la evidencia. –

Los chicos lo miraron girar la perilla y abrir hasta dar con una habitación perfectamente ordenada. Era enorme, probablemente tendría al menos dos o tres veces el tamaño del dojo Kinomiya. Una cama King Size con un edredón azul oscuro cubriéndola, un buró de acabado rústico a cada lado, un escritorio en una de las esquinas, tres libreros distribuidos en la habitación, un clóset enorme del lado izquierdo de la cama, a la derecha un ventanal hacia el jardín y un árbol cerca de ésta, suelo alfombrado…

– Ahora debemos revisar cada una de las cajas que están aquí. – dijo Jeremy al tiempo que abría el closet de la habitación.

Los chicos miraron estupefactos el interior del closet. En vez de albergar ropa o artículos personales, estaba lleno de cajas, una sobre otra…

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Tyson mientras su mente trataba de darle una explicación.

– Estas cajas contienen algunas de las pruebas que lograron recabar contra Biovolt. –

Jeremy se quedó mirando fijamente cada una para luego tomar un banquillo que se encontraba dentro del closet para ayudarse a acceder a la caja superior. Tiró de ella hasta que logró sostenerla con ambas manos…

– Iré pasándolas para que podamos revisarlas con detenimiento y conservar únicamente lo más importante, ya luego la policía tendrá tiempo de encargarse de lo demás… – pronunció mientras le daba la caja a Tyson.

Poco a poco la habitación quedó llena de cajas sobre la alfombra. Jeremy y los chicos ya tomaban posición en la habitación preparándose para revisar una a una aquellas cajas que contenían la tan preciada evidencia…

– Comencemos por ésta – dijo Max señalando la caja más grande.

– De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

Con cuidado abrieron la caja para descubrir varias decenas de discos compactos rotulados como _Videos Abadía Valkov_… Tragaron saliva mientras Jeremy tomó uno de tantos en sus manos…

– Ahora a ver de que se trata todo esto… – dijo mientras fijaba su vista llena de ira en el disco que sostenía en manos.


	5. CApítulo V Consecuencias

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews… Espero leer más de sus valiosos comentarios…

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo V Consecuencias**

– _Ahora a ver de que se trata todo esto… – dijo mientras fijaba su vista llena de ira en el disco que sostenía en manos._

Me engañaron. Después de hacer desaparecer la abadía de Rusia creímos que todo sería normal, que todos estaríamos a salvo, que el horror se había terminado, mas no fue así. Mientras estaba en la mansión en Japón, recibí una serie de DVDs de manera anónima. Cuando los vi sentí el miedo, el pánico, el horror, la rabia, la tristeza, la soledad y la humillación recorrer cada centímetro de mi ser. No quería mirar, quería detener esas imágenes que traían recuerdos a mi cabeza, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una cosa llamó mi atención. En la parte superior de la derecha de la pantalla estaba grabada la fecha en que había sido filmado. Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, una sensación nauseabunda se apoderó de mi estómago, corrí al baño y me deshice de ella. Me quedé sentado por un rato en el piso blanco, intentado recobrar el valor para ponerme en pie. Mis ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas a causa de la sensación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, imágenes golpeando de un lado a otro. Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que pude recuperarme un poco, me levanté y miré mi reflejo. Mi rostro pálido, casi enfermizo, hizo que me centrara en una sólo cosa: saber cómo era posible la existencia de ese video. Abrí el grifo del agua y lavé mi cara en un intento vano de quitar ese sentimiento que reflejaba. Volví a mi habitación en donde hacía unos momentos había dejado el DVD corriendo. Miré detenidamente el sobre manila en el que habían llegado, lo único que se podía leer era mi nombre, nada que me diera una pista o algún indicio del remitente. Recordé entonces que había más videos y entonces uno llamó mi atención. Estaba rotulado como: _Videos Abadía Valkov – Ian Papov._ Tragué saliva pesadamente. No había visto a Ian desde que la Abadía había sido cerrada supuestamente. Coloqué el disco en la charola del reproductor y comenzaron a correr las imágenes. Ian estaba en un lugar horrible, tal y como las celdas de la abadía. Humedad, pisos sucios, paredes grises, barrotes metálicos, un inquietante silencio. Un hombre, que pude reconocer como Boris, se acercó a él y lo levantó violentamente tomándolo del cabello. Ian había permanecido en posición fetal en el frío y sucio piso, y pude notar un temblor en su cuerpo cuando notó la presencia de aquél infeliz. Cuando Boris logró su cometido de colocar a Ian de rodillas procedió a sacar un revolver y apuntar directo a su frente. Ian parecía suplicar por su vida mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como una cascada inagotable. Pronto un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó rebotando por las asquerosas paredes del lugar. La imagen de Ian en el piso sobre su propia sangre emanada de su cabeza me hicieron sentir un vuelco, Boris había matado a Ian. Llegaron más personas a la escena para arrastrar su pequeño cuerpo hasta algún lugar en donde no estorbara más… Luego únicamente barras de colores en la pantalla. No pude evitar mi propio llanto. El infierno había vuelto y el pequeño Ian fue una de las tantas víctimas que seguramente en esos momentos pasaban por el mismo destino.

Mi abuelo había cambiado mucho desde aquel torneo. De vez en cuando entablábamos comunicación, por un momento creí que eso era real, que podía confiar de nuevo en él, que realmente podíamos ser una familia. Me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo. Mi ingenuidad y mis deseos por tener una familia y una vida normal me hicieron caer en su juego y sin darme cuenta me convertí en un títere más. ¡Qué estúpido fui! Ellos jamás cambiarían, no importaba nada más que el poder. ¿Por qué no pude verlo claramente? Si desde el principio todo el cambio fue tan repentino. Boris había desaparecido de nuestras vistas, mi abuelo me había dicho que estaba arrepentido, había llorado pidiéndome disculpas por haberme tratado como si fuese una máquina, ¡qué iluso! Le creí. Me invitaba a ver sus avances en la empresa, a ser testigo de la demolición de la abadía, yo estaba feliz. Creí que en ese momento mi vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo. Los torneos que siguieron fueron tranquilos en mi 'familia'. Aunque a mi abuelo no le agradaba la idea de que siguiera con los Bladebreackers, terminaba por aceptarlo de mala gana; era normal, pensaba yo, nunca aceptaría un carácter tan débil y animoso como el de ellos, pero de alguna forma supo que eso estaba bien para sus planes. Mientras yo me distraía intentando llevar una vida feliz, vislumbrado cual cordero por la alegría que veía venir, mi abuelo avanzaba a pasos agigantados construyendo una nueva abadía subterránea. En mi cara lo había conseguido. Yo que mendigué por su cariño, por un abrazo, por un 'bien hecho', mendigué por su amor, no podía contener la rabia. Sin tan sólo hubiera agudizado mis sentidos, hubiera podido ver sus negras intenciones, pude haber evitado que se llevaran a Ian frente a mis ojos.

Recuerdo que había ido a visitarme meses atrás, iba a despedirse, puesto que mi abuelo en su 'generosidad' le había obsequiado boletos para viajar a Alemania, donde 'estaba' su familia. Todos caímos en el engaño. Lo despedí, habíamos logrado cierta amistad en la abadía y ahora que todo estaba tranquilo volvería a intentar reunirse con su familia, a intentar buscar un hogar una vez más. Mi abuelo se ofreció a llevarlo al aeropuerto. Mi estúpido orgullo y afán por seguir con mi carácter me hicieron no acompañarlo, yo odiaba las despedidas, sabía que si estaba allí, probablemente alguna lágrima de felicidad y nostalgia se escaparía, eso no iba conmigo. Jamás lo volví a ver, hasta esa tarde en el video. Allí supe que jamás podría despedirlo.

A mi mente volvió el recuerdo de que todos: Ian, Spencer, Bryan y Tala, habían tenido el mismo ofrecimiento por parte de mi abuelo y, hasta donde sabía, todos lo habían aceptado. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. De inmediato hice lo posible por localizarlos, para mi buena suerte todos habían decidido empezar de ceros. En el último momento lo decidieron y fue por esa razón que no corrieron con la misma suerte. Al escuchar y ver lo que ya con horror les había contado, decidieron ayudarme a encontrar la manera de acabar con todo eso, a terminar de una vez por todas con ese infierno.

Bryan fue el primero que se acercó a mi abuelo para pedir su ayuda y así poder llegar a la nueva ubicación de la abadía, así sucedió. Luego Spencer cayó en las garras de esos infames y finalmente Tala. Desde dentro fueron enviándome toda la evidencia necesaria, no les importó arriesgar su vida, que ya de por sí era miserable después de lo que había pasado. Cientos de niños ya habían pasado por allí sin dejar una muestra de su existencia, todos muertos por estupideces o experimentos fallidos, ahora era más inhumano que antes. Poco a poco volví a mi carácter frío y poco conciliador para los demás, mi abuelo vio allí la oportunidad de volverme al frente de aquel sitio, quizás para ese entonces lo entendería, ya que había mostrado mi crueldad para otros negociosos en esos meses. Logré mi cometido tres semanas antes del accidente. Logré con habilidad formar de nueva cuenta al equipo y así poder hablar con ellos sin ser descubiertos en nuestra misión. Mi abuelo estaba orgulloso de mi cuando vio cómo mandaba a los chicos a recibir su dosis diaria de castigos. En el fondo fue muy doloroso, pero necesario según sus propias palabras. Un error por cuenta de Spencer le hizo pagar caro y echó abajo todo el trabajo. Su castigo: su lengua. Spencer lazó un comentario contra Boris que lo puso en alerta:

– No sabes la que te espera, ¡pronto recibirás tu castigo! – siseó durante su castigo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Boris mientras levantaba su mentón y verlo esquivar la mirada denotando la verdad: Spencer lo traicionaba.

Mi abuelo supo que alguien dentro lo traicionaba, así que hizo lo mejor posible por probar mi lealtad. Tuve que aplicar la pena por bien de todos, por petición del propio Spencer para cubrir su falla, para cubrirnos la espalda. Mi abuelo no estaba seguro si era sólo yo o los otros también estaba involucrados, así que todos al final nos encargamos. Bryan lo sacó de su celda y Tala ayudó a Bryan a sostenerlo mientras yo cortaba su lengua sin anestesia alguna. Casi muere desangrado. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban, pero Spencer necesitaba valor para continuar y nuestra frialdad era necesaria en ese momento. Mi abuelo estaba complacido al saber que no éramos los culpables y ahora Spencer jamás diría palabra de lo que allí pasara aunque lograse escapar. La presión de lo ocurrido hizo estragos y, aunque Spencer intentaba no hacernos sentir culpables por aquella atrocidad, nuestra consciencia no podía más y los errores surgieron. Mi abuelo nos descubrió justo ese día.

Íbamos en el avión cuando recibimos un llamado por parte de mi abuelo. Su risa frívola y despiadada encorada por la de Boris, luego el sonido de una explosión…

– Creíste que podrías conmigo ¿no? ¡Estúpido! – fue todo lo que recuerdo haber escuchado la última vez.

Desperté. La nieve y el viento era la que había a mi alrededor. Intenté incorporarme, caminé durante algunas horas hasta que vi la realidad frente a mí. El avión estaba hecho añicos, intenté desesperadamente buscar a los otros, pero no logré encontrar nada. Llegué hasta un poblado cercano en donde pude ver a un chico de unos quince años, cabello negro y ojos color violeta, piel casi blanca y de complexión delgada, sentado solo bajo la tormenta de esos momentos. Intenté acercarme, pero el chico se asustó. Entendí su miedo, seguramente mi aspecto no era del todo agradable o confiable. Con precaución me acerqué al él hasta que pude hablarle, necesitaba su ayuda…

– ¡Hola! – intenté sonar amable – Mi nombre es Kai, Hiwatari Kai. –

Retrocedió unos pasos, pero finalmente me contestó.

– El mío… – comenzó tímidamente – El mío es Jeremy Truklanslov. –

– Mucho gusto, Jeremy – dije con una sonrisa que me costó realizar. – ¿Podrías ayudarme? Mis amigos y yo sufrimos un accidente y no puedo encontrarlos… –

– Creo que es un poco para que puedas buscarlos. – me dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

– Sé que podría serlo, pero tengo que encontrarlos, podrían estar heridos. –

– Me refiero a que en tus condiciones no podrás hacerlo. – sus palabras me sonaron extrañas – Pero eso ya no importa, te ayudaré a buscarlos. – me dijo. – Más vale tarde que nunca… –


	6. Capítulo VI Realidad

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews… Espero leer más de sus valiosos comentarios…

* * *

_Día a día comparto el tiempo con el resto del mundo, pero ellos no saben que el mío se__ ha terminado, pero alguien me han dicho que más vale tarde que nunca…_

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VI Realidad**

– _Me refiero a que en tus condiciones no podrás hacerlo. – sus palabras me sonaron extrañas – Pero eso ya no importa, te ayudaré a buscarlos. – me dijo. – Más vale tarde que nunca… – _

Me condujo hasta su casa, estaba muy silenciosa, me dio la impresión de estar en un templo, tan tranquilo, tan silencioso. Sentí una gran paz inundarme el alma. Me condujo hasta una pequeña estancia de la casa, allí tomé asiento en uno de los sillones. Era una casa pequeña, claro que era de esperarse. La casa estaba situada en una pequeña villa de la estepa siberiana, probablemente muy asilada por las montañas blancas que vi rodearla. Había una tormenta allí afuera, por lo que necesitaba actuar rápido. Jeremy se sentó frente a mí…

– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Viajaba en un avión y se vino abajo, necesito encontrar a mis amigos, venían conmigo. –

– Entiendo, pero como te dije hace un rato, es un poco tarde para buscarlos para ti, sin embargo mi familia y yo podemos ayudarte. –

Sonreí. No estaba muy seguro pero Jeremy me transmitía mucha paz.

– Gracias, pero necesito más que eso. Nos están siguiendo y… –

– Cálmate. – me dijo tranquilamente, al parecer mi voz comenzaba a tornarse angustiosa.

– Es que, ellos podrían estar heridos… – repliqué exaltado.

– Lo entiendo, pero ya te dije que no puedes buscarlos en tus condiciones. Espera un poco a que pare la tormenta y mi padre y los demás irán a buscar a tus amigos, tú los podrás guiar, pero sólo eso. –

No estaba entendiendo nada, así que decidí esperar a que la tormenta pasara y razonar con alguno de los adultos. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y su padre se acercó a Jeremy y lo saludó. Jeremy me presentó a su padre, el Sr. Truklanslov. Era un hombre muy amable, es probable que Jeremy haya heredado su carácter. Jeremy le contó mi situación y su padre lo entendió prontamente. La gente de la villa se había percatado también del accidente, pero debido a las condiciones climáticas no pudieron llegar para ayudarnos. Accedió entonces a buscar a los otros. La tormenta había parado hacía un rato y teníamos que darnos prisa si queríamos encontrarlos antes de que la luz del día se esfumara. Antes de poder partir Jeremy se me acercó para hablarme sobre algo que lo tenía un poco preocupado acerca de mi condición, de la que yo no me había querido dar cuenta…

– Antes de que partas debo decirte que únicamente podrás hablar con mi padre. – me dijo. – No debemos alarmar a los demás. –

No entendía muy bien sus palabras, pero accedí, ya tendría tiempo de explicaciones, por ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Spencer, Bryan y Tala.

Nos internamos en la estepa en dirección del accidente. A varios kilómetros podían verse pedazos del avión. Continuamos avanzando y los demás hombres comenzaron a sentir el frío, sin embargo yo no sentía nada, no debía darme ese lujo, necesitaba encontrar a los otros…

Poco a poco revisaron uno a uno los videos, estaban rotulados con nombres de niños y cuando Kenny inspeccionaba su contenido en su inseparable laptop los chicos se dieron cuenta de en qué estaba metido Kai. Tortura, violencia, violación y muerte eran las principales escenas grabadas. No querían seguir viendo, sin embargo uno de los videos llamó su atención rotulado como _Videos Abadía Valkov-Ian Papov_. Tenían miedo de lo que verían, pero se arriesgaron. Cuando vieron a Boris levantar el arma Kenny inmediatamente cerró la laptop de golpe cruzando los sonidos del disparo y del plástico sellado. Jeremy tenía los ojos llorosos. Recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho Kai acerca de lo que encontraría…

– Será mejor que pidamos ayuda, esto es demasiado. – sugirió Kenny aún con voz entrecortada.

– Estoy de acuerdo, esto es demasiado. – apoyó Max.

– Pero Kai… –

– Ya sé que Kai nos pidió discreción, Tyson, pero entiende que esto es demasiado. – interrumpió Ray.

– Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero por favor, aguardemos a que Kai se comunique con nosotros para que podamos pedir ayuda, al menos hasta que sepamos que encontró a los chicos. – suplicó Jeremy.

Kenny, Max y Ray se miraron entre sí, algo no estaba bien con lo que pedía Jeremy. Tyson bajó la mirada y enseguida se encontró con las de los otros sobre él…

– No quisiera contradecirte, Jeremy, pero necesitamos saber lo que está pasando, siento que algo nos estás ocultando. – pronunció forzadamente.

– No lo voy a negar. – respondió con firmeza.

Lo miraron con sorpresa, ¿cómo podía aceptar eso?

– Sé que debo decírselos, pero no puedo, se lo prometí a Kai y no puedo faltar a mi palabra. – dijo un poco desanimado.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente, Jeremy? – inquirió molesto Tyson.

Antes de que Jeremy pudiera defender su postura el teléfono sonó. La sangre se les congeló ¿quién llamaba? Jeremy se acercó al teléfono sobre el escritorio…

– No lo contestes, podría ser Voltaire o alguien de BioVolt. – pidió Kenny asustado.

Una vez más sonó. Jeremy lo tomó entre sus manos y contestó. Pasaron saliva duramente ¿Jeremy los podría traicionar?

–… Entiendo… – Jeremy colgó el teléfono. – Era mi padre, encontraron a Bryan y a Spencer. Ya sólo falta encontrar a Tala. –

– ¿Por qué contestaste el teléfono? – reclamó Ray enfadado.

– Porque necesitábamos saber si… –

– ¿Quién eres y por qué nos has traído hasta aquí? –

Todos miraron a Ray. Era la primera vez que lo veían actuar tan agresivo, se preguntaban si los nervios le habían afectado. Max se acercó y lo intentó calmar pero de manera brusca Ray lo alejó.

– Debes calmarte, Ray – pidió Tyson.

Esta situación estaba cruzando la línea.

– ¡Quiero que nos explique qué es lo que realmente está pasando! – exigió saber.

– Ya les expliqué lo que tenía que decirles. – continuó firme Jeremy.

– No, algo nos estás ocultando y necesitamos saberlo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sabido el código de seguridad y hayas entrado como si nada a esta mansión y que nos hayas conducido hasta la habitación de Kai como si la conocieras de tiempo? –

Jeremy lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin titubeos, sin nada de temor…

– Kai me lo ha dicho todo, yo sólo hago lo que me ha pedido. ¡Trato de ayudarlo porque Kai ya no puede hacerlo! – de inmediato se tapó la boca como si algo grave hubiese escapado de sus labios.

– ¡¿Qué? – saltó Tyson.

– Nada – evadió la mirada.

– ¿Qué nos ocultas sobre Kai? – inquirió molesto, – ¡¿Contesta? – lo zarandeó por los hombros.

– ¡Cálmate, Tyson! – se le acercó Max, puesto que Ray estaba inmóvil e incrédulo al escuchar aquellas palabras. – Jeremy por favor, dinos qué es lo que está pasando. –

– No debí decir eso, no debía – se reprendía.

– Por favor, Jeremy, necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando. – suplicó Kenny por una respuesta.

Jeremy esquivó la mirada de nueva cuenta.

– Ya les dije que prometí a Kai no decirlo y cumpliré mi promesa. – suspiró hondamente. – Ahora que han encontrado al menos a dos de sus amigos, debemos pedir ayuda al señor Dickenson, esas son las instrucciones de Kai, si nos seguimos tardando en seleccionar pruebas esto no tendrá fin. –

– No evadas el tema. – replicó molesto Ray.

– Ya dije demasiado, ahora necesitamos ayudar a Kai. Es su amigo y deben confiar en él. – ahora Jeremy parecía molesto.

– Nosotros confiamos en Kai, ¡pero en ti no! – gritó Tyson.

Jeremy lo miró a los ojos marrones de Tyson…

– Kai confió en mí para llegar a ustedes y no me importa si ustedes no lo ayudan, yo lo haré aunque ustedes desconfíen de mí. Ahora si me disculpan llamaré al Sr. Dickenson. – se acercó de nueva cuenta al teléfono.

– ¡No! – lo detuvo Ray. – ¡Queremos respuestas! –

El padre de Jeremy logró localizar a Spencer y a Bryan, ambos tenían principios de hipotermia, sin duda habían estado bajo la tormenta mucho tiempo y aunado a sus heridas, no parecía mejorar el escenario. Bryan tenia fracturada la tibia y Spencer tenía una herida bastante sería en un brazo, esas eran sus heridas más graves, sin embargo en sus cuerpos se podía ver las incontables heridas leves que tenían, hematomas, rasguños y quemaduras. Me alegró haberlos encontrado. La tormenta se vislumbraba de nuevo y esos tres días de búsqueda hacían sus efectos. Para fortuna y mérito de Bryan y Spencer los pudimos encontrar en una cueva, era seguro que se arrastraron hasta allí y se cubrieron del implacable frío, los encontramos con una pequeña fogata que habían logrado hacer. Los admiro, ellos jamás se rinden y aun con heridas lograron salir adelante. Sólo esperaba que Tala hubiera corrido con la misma suerte… Cuando vi a Bryan y a Spencer dentro de la cueva pude percatarme de mis propias condiciones… Me di cuenta de que en verdad era tarde para mí…


	7. Capítulo VII ¿Dónde está Kai?

Beyblade no me pertenece…

Gracias por sus lecturas y Reviews… Espero leer más de sus valiosos comentarios…

Gracias a: **alei **y **GirlGryffindor** por dejar Review. Espero que la historia cumpla sus expectativas.

_

* * *

_

Reflexionando un poco se puede dar cuenta de la realidad, de los buenos y malos momentos y de las situaciones que se acarrean con ellos. A veces no es bueno pensar en el futuro, a veces actuar por impulsos nos trae lapsos gratos,

_otros que nos aportan experiencias; pedacitos de tiempo que nos llevan a la felicidad… No, no es tarde, nunca es tarde…_

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

_Cuando vi a Bryan y a Spencer dentro de la cueva pude percatarme de mis propias condiciones… Me di cuenta que en verdad era tarde para mí… _

**Capítulo VII ****¿Dónde está Kai?**

Me costó aceptar la realidad. Tal vez una parte de mi inconsciente deseaba ignorarla. Los proyectos que dejé atrás, las esperanzas… Ignoré tantas cosas. Olvidé los buenos momentos para concentrarme en el pasado, en las cosas que me dolían, que me herían. El arrepentimiento nunca es suficiente para sanar las cicatrices de los demás. Pasé por el mundo dejando marcada cada una de las vidas de los otros; indiferencia, egoísmo, intolerancia, tantas cosas… Me siento culpable, abandoné todo lo que había conseguido una familia de amigos, personas que se preocuparon por mí para ir tras el sueño de sentir el calor de un hogar que nunca existió.

Mi abuelo tendrá su tiempo para entender lo que nos hizo, puesto que, al final, los dos resultamos afectados. Él deseaba un heredero inteligente, fuerte, frío, calculador y perfecto, sin embargo, no lo tuvo. Yo deseaba un abuelo que me recibiera con un abrazo al volver del colegio, un abuelo que narrara anécdotas del pasado de las cuales sonrojarse en frente de todos y a la vez sentirse orgulloso, quería un héroe y nunca lo obtuve… Fuimos tan diferentes…

Cuando descubrí la verdad de sus intenciones sentí un vacío apoderarse de mí. Pensamientos y presentimientos llegaron de golpe. Rabia y dolor por todo mi ser. Me había engañado a mí mismo. Una familia, sólo deseaba tener una familia. Mi madre falleció cuando apenas era un niño y mi padre me abandonó para seguir su propio camino… Me había quedado solo… En mi cabeza quedaba la esperanza de que mi abuelo me amara, que me hiciera parte de su vida, que formáramos una familia nuevamente. Me llevaría a un lugar donde aprendería nuevas cosas, tendría hambre de conocimiento y así fue. Deseaba conocer el poder, deseaba la perfección.

Escuché su risa maquiavélica, un sonido ensordecedor para el alma y el corazón. Enseguida el motor explotó como acordes a su sinfonía. Recuerdo haber caminado por algunas horas hasta que el recuerdo de mis amigos en problemas vino a mí. Intenté volver sobre mis pasos pero estaba muy aturdido, no recordaba cómo es que había llegado hasta allí, todo era confuso. Continué sin rumbo fijo con la única idea de encontrar ayuda, necesitaba encontrar a los otros. Fue allí cuando encontré a Jeremy. Me ayudó, me tendió su mano y su amistad. Comprendí que había abandonado tanto para obtener la felicidad que ya tenía, simplemente no supe darme cuenta a tiempo. Jeremy me ayudó a comprender que aprender la lección cuesta trabajo y más cuando el tiempo se ha terminado, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar y decir lo que se piensa.

Luego de tranquilizar a Ray, principalmente, decidieron buscar la ayuda del Sr. Dickenson, ya tendrían tiempo para exigirle explicaciones a Jeremy. El Sr. Dickenson estaba muy sorprendido y preocupado. Había observado el comportamiento de Kai en los últimos meses, intuía que algo pasaba con el chico, sin embargo sus intentos por acercarse a él habían sido inútiles, ahora tenía una relación estrecha con su abuelo, no creía que fuera malo, pero sí sospechoso, aunque sus dudas fueron apaciguadas con la destrucción de la Abadía; ¡un vil engaño! Jugaron con Kai y Kai se arriesgó, Kai estaba en problemas. Sin dudas ni miramientos emprendieron el vuelo hacia Rusia. Todos viajan con la tensión de ver a su amigo, de encontrarlo y apoyarlo. Kai era fuerte, pero toda fortaleza tiene un límite y más cuando el corazón ha sido tan dañado. Deseaban ver a Voltaire tras las rejas, desean ver a Boris pagar todas sus fechorías, deseaban que Kai estuviera bien. Las horas durante el vuelo fueron eternas, su inesperada llegada a suelo soviético era estremecedora, anunciaba la caída de Voltaire y Boris. Las pruebas ya habían sido recolectadas y ahora estaban en manos de la policía investigadora, era sólo cuestión de poner a salvo a Tala, Bryan, Spencer y Kai. Viajaron a bordo de un helicóptero militar para poder llegar a la zona en donde vivía Jeremy, una pequeña comunidad alejada lo suficiente de la civilización para pasar por un pueblo fantasma. Los nervios aumentaban a cada minuto, el estómago se les contraía por la emoción que experimentaban entre angustia y felicidad, su amigo pronto estaría a salvo

Kai buscaba con desesperación entre sus recuerdos ¿Dónde está Tala? El padre de Jeremy intentaba calmarlo, pero sabía que un alma tan perturbada difícilmente se tranquilizaría con tan vanas palabras, Kai necesitaba paz. Esforzó su mente al máximo y esporádicos recuerdos vinieron a él… Escuchó con claridad la explosión. Luego se vio caminando entre la nieve llevando consigo un paquete naranja. Avanzó a paso lento, sabía que volverían por él, sabía que el clima empeoraría y sabía que era su última oportunidad. Caminó hasta que sus piernas lo traicionaron y sus músculos colapsaron. Soltó el paquete, era en verdad pesado, lo notó por el hundimiento de la nieve, repentinamente notó algo más… Mechones de cabello rojizo resaltaban entre la blancura fría. Con sus escasas fuerzas logró ver que su amigo, Tala, estaba allí, inconsciente, herido y al borde de la hipotermia. Su cuerpo le ardía y le pesaba, no resistiría por mucho tiempo, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado y su respiración cada vez más débil, no era tiempo de flaquear. Arrastró a Tala hasta una de las salientes de la estepa, una especie de cueva que le serviría de refugio por unas horas, horas en las que pasaría la peor parte de la tormenta que se sentía venir y en las que podría recobrar las fuerzas que ya lo abandonaban. Unos cuantos metros, eso era todo. Sentía cada vez menos su propio calor corporal. Encendió una fogata con algunas ramas que logró recolectar a los alrededores, era escasa, pero le serviría por unas horas al menos. Había olvidado el paquete naranja, por lo que se vio obligado a volver, cada paso era sofocante, cada aliento que se escapaba se llevaba parte de su fe. Logró volver y sentarse a un lado de Tala… Luego el encuentro de Jeremy.

El dolor se había ido, las quemaduras ya no ardían, los pulmones ya no sentían el frío aire llegar y su piel ya no sentía quebrarse a pedazos, el sufrimiento físico se había ido. Ahora sólo debía esfumar ese sentimiento de angustia que sentía en el fondo, necesitaba la paz.

La tormenta comenzó justo cuando pisaron el hogar de Jeremy, la búsqueda era muy pesada y ya era el quinto día. El grupo se sentó alrededor del padre de Jeremy, esperaban con ansias escuchar lo que haría al terminar la tormenta, deseaban ayudar al chico, podían sentir su tristeza.

El helicóptero aterrizó con algunas dificultades, la tormenta era fuerte y pronto sería peor. Jeremy sintió un vuelco en su estómago, era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad y revelar a los chicos lo que tanto deseaba evitar, el dolor no se iría, el dolor reviviría y lo que necesitaba era paz.

Llegaron hasta la modesta casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, era un hogar. Se encontraron al grupo de búsqueda allí, sentados en medio de la sala, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, mas su amigo no estaba allí. Con una mirada suplicante buscaron en la habitación, el padre de Jeremy se presentó y dijo las palabras que todos deseaban oír: "Kai está en la tercera habitación, está junto con sus amigos, aún no despiertan." Fue tan reconfortante, la angustia se fue y la fuerza de Jeremy cayó.

Era un pequeño de seis años cuando sus padres se vieron obligados a salir de Moscú, debían alejarse del mundo, debían ayudar a su hijo, Jeremy era tan especial. Era lo mejor, la gente jamás acepta lo que no entiende, le teme a lo desconocido y huye de la verdad… Hacía tiempo que Jeremy no huía, pero justa ahora deseaba correr y perderse entre el inmenso mundo, deseaba dejarse llevar por lo que dijera el viento.

Sin más se dirigieron hacia la habitación que les había indicado el padre de Jeremy, estaban dos camas individuales y en ellas Bryan y Spencer, ambos en un sueño profundo, pero Kai no estaba allí. Sus músculos se tensaron ¿Dónde estaba Kai? Jeremy se adentró hasta la habitación detrás de ellos…

– Siento mucho lo que debo decirles ahora, pero es mi deber, necesitan saber la verdad sobre Kai. –

Las palabras pronunciadas por Jeremy resonaron en sus cabezas, tanto misterio comenzaba a tener sentido, Kai no estaba, Kai pedía ayuda, Kai estaba…

– Gracias por venir. – se escuchó cual música esperanzadora.

Saltaron para abrazarlo, pero retrocedió, dio un paso atrás y sonrió.

– Muchas gracias por venir. – repitió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era cierto, Nunca es Tarde…


	8. Capítulo VIII ¡Gracias!

Muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, especialmente a: **GirlGryffindor**, **seetcarmeen**, **Cat-Chan**, **DERRBALAAM**, **alei**, **lil** y **Tacaema**, porque me obsequiaron un review a lo largo de ésta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Beyblade no me pertenece…

**~ [ o ] ~ **analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

* * *

-oO08( **Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

_Saltaron para abrazarlo, pero retrocedió, dio un paso atrás y sonrió._

– _Muchas gracias por venir. – repitió._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era cierto, Nunca es Tarde…_

**Capítulo VIII ¡Gracias!**

Claro que sabía que todo eso que estaba por llevarse a cabo sería difícil para ellos, pero para él era aún más.

– ¡Kai, es una alegría verte! – Tyson intentó acercarse nuevamente, habían sido días muy tensos.

Una vez más retrocedió unos pasos a lo que Ray lo miró confundido.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Kai? ¿Estás bien? –

Max y Kenny esperaban la respuesta…

– Todavía hay algunas cosas por hacer. – respondió – ¿Pueden ayudarme? –

Los chicos estaban paralizados, jamás imaginaron que en ese momento Kai les pediría ayuda. Ellos esperaban que cuando llegaran Kai siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre, los miraría recelosamente, mientras les daba instrucciones acerca de lo que debían hacer.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Max se arriesgó a preguntar debido a aquella pregunta, no había nada en ese comportamiento que les indicara que había algo bueno, todo lo contrario.

– Necesito encontrar a Tala. –

Su voz no era autoritaria como siempre, incluso Kai había sonado un poco desesperado. Su mirada se estaba fijando en la ventana de esa habitación. La nieve caía lentamente, al parecer la tormenta estaba comenzando y eso no ayudaba para nada a la mente del bicolor.

Sabía que su amigo estaba todavía bajo las inclemencias del clima, sabía que necesitaba encontrarlo, ver si se encontraba por lo menos en mejores condiciones que los demás o desengañarse y saber la realidad.

Jeremy lo observó con detenimiento, entendía lo angustiado que debía estar, no hacía mucho había comprendido cuál era su situación actual y además sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo si deseaba terminar lo que empezó.

– En cuanto pare la tormenta, mi padre y los demás continuarán la búsqueda, no debe estar muy lejos – intentó reconfortarlo con esas palabras.

– Lo sé – fijó una vez más su mirada en la ventana.

– ¿Kai, qué es lo que está pasando? – inquirió Kenny un poco confundido por las palabras que Jeremy había intentado decir hasta que Kai lo interrumpió con su aparición.

– El avión se estrelló, intenté buscar ayuda, pero… No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó… – guardó silencio unos minutos – Encontré a Tala, estaba herido, lo llevé hasta una pequeña cueva desde entonces no lo he visto, no recuerdo la ubicación con claridad. –

Tyson notó muy bien que su amigo intentaba esforzarse por traer de vuelta los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos, aunque era normal que no se acordara, después de todo pudo haber sufrido algún golpe que borrara su memoria.

– No te preocupes, amigo, lo encontraremos. –

Kai miró hacia Tyson y sonrió en medio de aquella preocupación. Siempre contaría con sus amigos.

– Gracias – diciendo esto volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Ray observó entonces detenidamente a Kai, se veía bastante bien para haber sufrido un accidente, salvo sus ropas, que estaban sucias y rotas, verdaderamente no se veía rastro de alguna contusión o rasguño siquiera.

– ¿Ya te revisó un doctor? – le ganó Max al pensamiento de Ray.

– Estoy bien, no es necesario. – volvió su mirada a sus amigos que lo observaban con curiosidad – Agradezco todo esto que están haciendo por mí. No sabía o más bien no quería aceptar que contaba con ustedes, me negué a muchas cosas, yo… yo… Siento mucho no haber hablado sobre esto antes, pero… –

– No tienes razones para disculparte, – intervino Tyson – sabemos que era algo peligroso, agradecemos que te hayas preocupado por nosotros. –

Kai sonrió. No era tan difícil después de todo, lo que lamentaba era no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**-o-**

Pasó un rato entre preguntas por el estado de salud de los rusos, Bryan y Spencer, pues no se veían del todo bien, tenían diversos hematomas por todo el cuerpo y ni qué decir de los vendajes por todos los rasguños y heridas que se veían a simple vista. A pesar de que su aspecto no era el mejor, supieron que, dentro de lo que cabía, se encontraban fuera de peligro; que pasada la tormenta se los llevarían en el helicóptero, que hubiera servido para llevarlos hasta allí, para trasladarlos a un hospital.

**-o-**

Pasaron dos horas más o menos hasta que la tormenta cesó temporalmente, sabían que tenían unas tres horas para que volviera a presentarse, por lo que se tomó la decisión de continuar la búsqueda.

Jeremy se acercó a su padre para atender las indicaciones que tenían para ellos, ya que Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Kai y él los acompañarían para intentar encontrar al pelirrojo lo más pronto posible. En ningún momento vieron a Kai hablarles mientras se encontraban arropándose para soportar aquel inclemente frío que se sentía tan cruel, al contrario lo vieron sentarse cerca de una ventana, observaba el cielo.

Ray iba a acercársele, pero se vio impedido pues Jeremy llegó hasta Kai…

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

– Sí – contestó sin mirarlo realmente.

– Son buenos amigos, estoy seguro de que entenderán. –

Kai fijó su mirada en la de Jeremy, sus dudas estaban muy expuestas ante aquel chico tan peculiar, sabía que no podría ocultarle nada.

– Lo sé, el punto es… – desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana – Que yo aún no lo entiendo. –

Jeremy posó su mano en el hombro de Kai, sabía por lo que pasaba en esos momentos, sin embargo era una realidad no muy distante a afrontar.

**-o-**

Todos se encontraban caminando sin un rumbo aparente, aunque de antemano sabían que Kai los estaba guiando por el camino que había estado inspeccionando los últimos tres días…

– ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? – preguntó Jeremy, para entonces sólo les quedaban dos horas antes de tener que volver.

– Sí, recuerdo esas rocas, también esas ramas – apuntó hacia unas rocas que formaban una pequeña saliente que parecía una nariz enterrada y unas hierbas que parecían cubiertas apenas por la nieve.

Jeremy habló con su padre. Uno de los hombres comenzó a hacer unas marcas en la roca debido a que no conocían muy bien el camino, era una gran idea ir marcando indicios por donde volverían.

**-o-**

Así pasó poco más de media hora de cansado camino. El frío comenzaba a hacerse más intenso, a lo que Max preguntó:

– Estoy seguro de que estás acostumbrado al frío de Rusia, Kai, pero ¿no deberías utilizar algo más? –

Kai sólo llevaba un abrigo negro sucio y roto, no había cambiado nada de sus ropas.

– No tengo frío, si a eso te refieres – dijo con tranquilidad mientras continuaba su camino hacia el frente.

Tyson, Rey, Kenny y Max se miraron entre sí, esto estaba siendo muy confuso…

– Jeremy, ¿cuánto tiempo queda? – preguntó.

– Me temo que no estoy seguro, Kai, es probable que no mucho – fijó su vista en el semblante del ruso.

-**o-**

Kai caminaba con paso firme, aunque tranquilo. Iba al frente de todo el contingente guiando de la mejor manera posible la búsqueda de su amigo.

Pronto se detuvo ante una cueva. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente amplia para albergar a algunas personas por un periodo no muy largo, ya que debía ser incómodo estar sentados todo ese tiempo.

Con cuidado se acercaron los miembros de la comunidad para verificar el anuncio que le había hecho el bicolor de que esa era la cueva en donde había dejado a Tala herido.

Avanzaron dos de ellos, uno alumbrando la entrada con una linterna que tenía consigo mientras el otro se introducía en el lugar. Pasaron solamente unos minutos para que el hombre que había entrado saliera con una expresión de preocupación. En efecto, habían encontrado al pelirrojo.

Kai se sobresaltó, estaba realmente preocupado. Su semblante comenzaba a resquebrajarse conforme veía pasar a los hombres que cargaban una pequeña camilla que serviría para transportar a Tala. El hombre una vez más se introdujo, recibió desde dentro la camilla, luego los demás comenzaron a tirar de una cuerda que estaba amarrada en una manija de la camilla. Lentamente vieron cómo Tala salía allí.

Rápidamente Kai se acercó. Estaba peor de lo que recordaba. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, una pierna totalmente hinchada y fuera de su lugar; uno de los brazos estaba bañado en sangre, mientras que el otro no lucía mejor, tenía dos dedos pendiendo de la mano inmóvil. Todos pasaron saliva al ver el color azul del chico, además de notar la frialdad y rigidez del cuerpo. Sintió la peor sensación del mundo, sabía que…

– ¡Está con vida! – gritó uno de los hombres que atendía el cuerpo frío yaciendo en aquella camilla.

El padre de Jeremy se acercó y corroboró sus palabras, Tala se encontraba con vida, aunque una línea bastante cerrada hacía la diferencia.

– Es un alivio que lo hayamos encontrado – repuso Tyson para intentar sacar a Kai de sus pensamientos.

– Fue en un tiempo bastante corto, si lo piensas detenidamente – agregó Kenny.

– Sí, me siento mejor. –

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, el tiempo ya se terminaba, era tiempo de volver.

**-o-**

Iniciaron el camino de vuelta divididos en dos grupos, el primero era de únicamente miembros de la aldea exceptuando a Jeremy y a su padre, que venían en el segundo grupo, que sin lugar a dudas era el de los Bladebreackers.

Pronto se perdieron a la vista, pues el segundo grupo tomó otro camino. Esta vez Jeremy y su padre iban detrás esperando a que esa conversación fuera efectuada y así poder volver a casa…

– ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Kai? – preguntó Max inquieto.

– Debo encontrar el paquete – respondió.

– ¿Paquete? – repitió Tyson.

– Es la última prueba. –

Todos miraban cómo Kai seguía avanzando sin detenerse, sin notar que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, quedaba poco tiempo para que la tormenta volviera a aparecer. De pronto Kenny se sintió alarmado al notar cierto rastro de sangre en la nieve, la sangre era realmente fresca.

– Kai, estás sangrando… –

Todos miraron hacia Kenny que había anunciado aquello, luego la vista se vio dirigida a Kai, quien había detenido su marcha, sin embargo no volteó hacia ellos.

– No es nada serio, ya pasó – fue todo lo que dijo.

Ray se acercó rápidamente e intentó hacerlo girar, pero antes de que hiciera algún contacto siquiera Kai retrocedió.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – indagó enfadado ante las acciones de su amigo…

Kai lo miró, sonrió brevemente y desvió la atención de todos al señalar cierto paquete naranja.

– Allí esta lo que buscaba – susurró.

Se acercaron. Ante ellos estaba un aparato naranja, a lo que Kenny llamó Caja Negra. Pidieron una explicación de lo que significaba. El chico les explicó que se trataba de un dispositivo que usualmente se encontraba en las aeronaves, coches motores o locomotoras de trenes, que servía para registrar la actividad de los instrumentos y las conversaciones en las cabinas; de esta manera almacenaba datos que en caso de accidentes permite analizar lo que ocurriera momentos previos.

Fue así que entendieron porqué se habían separado del grupo. Max y Tyson se acercaron para poder levantarla y así transportarla de vuelta a casa de Jeremy, pero Kai los detuvo.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – pregunto Tyson, la confusión se hacía cada vez más evidente.

– Antes de que se la lleven, deben prometerme algo – eso no parecía sonar bien.

La sangre que habían visto parar hacía unos momentos de la herida que habían descubierto en Kai volvió a brotar.

– Déjame revisarte, tomé un curso de primeros auxilios – intentó acercarse.

– Gracias, pero no es necesario, Kenny – eso los dejó en shock.

Kai, hasta donde recordaban, jamás había llamado a Kenny por su nombre, siempre era 'Jefe'. En alguna ocasión se le escuchó decir que Kenny era un nombre ridículo y que era preferible llamarlo 'Jefe', al menos no sonaba tan espantoso. Sí, Kai había sido cruel.

El pequeño se estremeció ante aquello, la preocupación iba en aumento.

– Quiero que… – se interrumpió a sí mismo – Ayuden a esos chicos en la abadía. – bajó la mirada – Yo no pude hacer mucho por ellos – su voz se apagó.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Mírate – repuso Max – arriesgaste tu vida y Tala, Spencer y Bryan también – lo vio fijamente.

– No pude hacer nada para detenerlo. –

– No sabías nada y cuando lo supiste actuaste de inmediato, ahora queda mucho por hacer y estoy seguro que… – Rey detuvo sus labras.

Kai había sonreído amargamente, mientras que volteó hacia atrás…

– Quiero agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí, todo aquello que me soportaron… –

– ¿Por qué dices esto? – preguntó Tyson.

– Discúlpenme por mi actitud y mi orgullo… –

– ¿Kai? – llamó Ray.

– No me daba cuenta de que estaban conmigo… Yo… _¡Gracias!_. –

**-o-**

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, nadie quiso decir nada, aunque a decir verdad, nadie podía hacerlo.

**-oO080Oo-**

Las pruebas fueron lo suficientemente contundentes para poder encerrar de una buena vez a esos dos desquiciados, aunque sabían que el encierro no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que la pena de muerte les esperaba en unas semanas más.

La abadía subterránea fue encontrada gracias a los planos que fueron encontrados en las pruebas que habían recolectado de la mansión. Videos, fotografías, diarios, cartas, incluso grabaciones de voz y misteriosas sustancias habían sido halladas.

Encontraron un aproximado de doscientos treinta y cuatro niños y jovencitos en estado de desnutrición, daños fisiológicos, biológico, y ni qué decir de los psicológicos. Cada uno de los niños y jóvenes fue evaluado detenidamente para asignarles el mejor lugar posible para vivir a partir de ese momento. La mayoría fueron repartidos en centros psiquiátricos, otro tanto en casas hogares y sólo pocos fueron enviados con familiares, pues la mayoría se trataban de niños abandonados y sin hogar, la minoría eran niños secuestrados.

Los héroes de dicha victoria contra Biovolt, Boris y Voltaire, ahora trataban de llevar una vida tranquila, una vida normal hasta donde podían llamarla.

Bryan tuvo una recuperación rápida. Así, pronto recuperó un ritmo de vida y decidió irse a vivir a Austria, había escuchado de un pueblo tranquilo que le llamó la atención, aunque ciertamente nadie supo cuál era el nombre del lugar, respetaron el hecho de querer vivir sus últimos años en total tranquilidad; Bryan quería vivir tranquilo su enfermedad terminal, fue diagnosticado con el síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida. No era la mejor noticia, pero la aceptó de la mejor manera.

Spencer se mudó a Japón, junto con Tala. Decidió aprender el lenguaje de las señas para poder comunicarse, así fue como comenzó su empleo en una asociación dedicada a sordomudos. El trabajo era gratificante.

Tala perdió sus dos dedos de la mano derecha, pero ganó la satisfacción de haber ayudado a esos niños a recuperar su libertad. Resuelto eso, decidió unirse a Spencer y viajar a Japón, allí se unió a la labor de su amigo. Aunque no era tan amigable como Spencer logró serlo, sí consiguió ganarse un lugar como trabajador social.

Desafortunadamente encontraron alrededor de mil ciento sesenta restos de diferentes niños en una fosa común, fue lo más escalofriante que se anunció en las noticias. Entre esos restos encontraron los de Ian, los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era incinerar lo que quedaba, así lo hicieron y esparcieron sus cenizas en Argentina, lugar a donde siempre había querido ir.

El Sr. Dickenson estuvo al pendiente de cada una de las acciones que se realizaron durante ese tiempo y ni que decir de los Bladebreackers. Fue la promesa que hicieron.

**~ [ o ] ~**

– No me daba cuenta de que estaban conmigo… Yo… _Gracias_. –

Los chicos miraron aterrados lo que ante sus ojos ocurría…

De la frente de Kai comenzó a brotar un poco sangre lentamente, pero que con el pasar de los segundos aumentaba la cantidad. Intentaron acercarse, sin embargo se detuvieron ante la intervención de Jeremy. Se colocó al frente de Kai y los miró con su rostro triste…

– Siento que todo haya sido de esta manera. – pronunció con su voz quebrantada – Quise decírselos, pero Kai me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que todo estuviera en orden, quería hablar con ustedes… –

Tyson intentó decir algo, mas las palabras parecían no querer fluir. Ray intentó acercarse una vez más, pero esta vez se detuvo al ver que Kai cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Su rostro comenzó a palidecer, cada uno intentó acercarse para ver lo que estaba pasando, mas un perro que les resultó familiar y que respondía al nombre de Ares se interpuso en el camino.

Kai comenzó a caer ante el frío y su cuerpo pronto se vio sobre la nieve, totalmente sin movimiento… Jeremy soltó lágrimas al tiempo que permitía el paso ahora a los chicos, era tiempo de despedirse…

Se acercaron contrariados, angustiados y confundidos…

El rostro de su amigo comenzaba a tornarse en tonalidades azules, era obvio que la hipotermia había hecho estragos. El cuerpo templaba sin dar tiempo a ser tocado…

Kenny se aproximó rápidamente en un vano intento por verificar el estado de Kai, aunque era evidente que era tarde.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras a su lado se echaba el poderoso can que había dejado de gruñir e interponerse. Poco a poco el temblor desapareció. Ahora estaban frente a la realidad.

Jeremy se acercó para darles un poco de aliento ante la escena, aunque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría reconfortar ese sentimiento de pérdida.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Estaban en el Lago Baikal, llevaban flores, después de todo ya había pasado un año. Jeremy les hacía compañía junto con su padre.

– ¡Gracias, Jeremy! Sin ti hubiera sido imposible saber de Kai, saber que nos necesitaba, saber que éramos sus amigos y que él lo reconocía… –

– No tienen nada que agradecer, a decir verdad, todo esto me ha ayudado mucho más a mí, ahora estoy ayudando a las familias de todos esos niños a encontrar lo que Kai pudo conseguir gracias a ustedes. –

Ambas partes sonrieron. Depositaron las flores en el pequeño monumento que se había hecho allí. El viento hubiese podido parecer frío sin embargo había cierto calor emocional, en la placa se podía leer:

"_Aprender la lección cuesta trabajo y más cuando el tiempo se ha terminado, pero nunca es tarde para cambiar y decir lo que se piensa... El orgullo y la indiferencia no servirán al final… Discúlpate, ofrece palabras de aliento, no rehúyas la mirada de aquellas personas que te tienden la mano. __**¡Gracias!**__, por que al final Más Vale Tarde que Nunca"_. Kai Hiwatari.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

**Nota**: Todos los fanfictions escritos por su servidora están siendo sometidos a edición, por lo que éste no será la excepción. De antemano gracias por su comprensión. Las sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta para la edición y mejoramiento del mismo.

Atentamente

Kiray Himawari


End file.
